


lay me to rest.

by HopefulAddictions



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Demon Oikawa Tooru, FHQ, Fate & Destiny, Final Haikyuu Quest, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Knight Iwaizumi Hajime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, i dont know where this is going, i just had an idea, oikawa is a demon, what is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulAddictions/pseuds/HopefulAddictions
Summary: "Can you feel it, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa had his head tilted to the sky. Even now, after everything that has happened, he still managed to look painfully beautiful. Oikawa Tooru is a tragedy and his beauty is bittersweet."Just-...stop talking!" Iwaizumi clenched his jaw and tightened his grasp on his sword that was held out in front of him, pointed at the demon on the ground."I can feel it. My forest is burning. My creatures are being killed. I can feel and hear them." There were embers dancing in the air and the night sky was lit, glowing orange in the distance but moving closer as the fire spread.Tooru, the demon king, turned his head towards Iwaizumi, a smile on his lips and embers in his eyes. "I suppose it's my time now, isn't it. I can't decide what hurts more, your betrayal, or your sword that will be piercing me. I guess I'll find out soon."





	lay me to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is yet. I just had this idea and I'm really into Demon Oikawa right now. Kinda want some angst too. Maybe this will only have a few chapters but I dont know yet.

We all have darkness in our hearts. It swirls around, festering, growing, breathing as we grow as well. Humans are born, and that is the one and only time that their hearts are perfectly pure and free. A precious thing indeed. But as time goes on and the human ages, the darkness grows like a weed, sprouting from the bottom and working its way up. Some people call it sin, others just simply say it’s human nature. After all, it is normal to have this darkness within. Everyone has it, this inky black that taints their hearts and souls, but that doesn't make every human a bad person, does it? The true test is whether or not the human decides to feed into the darkness. To use it, harness it, be absorbed by it completely. Only Fate knew the path every human would go down, but she would often refrain from telling the gods. It wasn’t her job to stop the humans, only to see their future, their path, and to maybe alter it as she sees fit. 

Rarely did she ever get too involved in a single persons life.

But this time, her interest was caught and she found herself looking down at the Earth, watching from the stars above on a night in July. A night when a demon was born.

No one remains pure, and Oikawa Tooru was no exception to that. If anything, he was on the opposite scale, born with more darkness in his soul than any other child. A darkness that was predicted to only grow the older he got. It didn’t seem like anything important, especially when he was a carefree child, but ultimately it was what determined his future and demise. It was the start of who he was born to be. From the moment he was born, his future was set in stone. This corruption may not have been noticeable when he was young, but it would soon take over his heart and swallow him up like the raging sea. 

The exact moment he opened those red eyes, the universe and the gods turned their backs on him. 

Born from a demon, Oikawa was already scorned by the gods. He didn't ask to be born this way, and he hasn't done anything wrong, so why was he already hated? Of course, he didn't ask these questions until much later in his life when the details of who he was got explained to him. When everything would start to crack and burn around him. A foolish whisper of hope lingering on lips. "Maybe our fate can change." 

But we aren’t there yet, so let's slow down. This is only the beginning of the story. The beginning of an ending. The beginning of a tragedy, the opening to a story of betrayal, the premise to a love story, this is the beginning of many things. 

This is the story you have read in history books, a story of our ancestors.

This is the tale you labelled as simple folklore, nothing more than a story someone created back in these times for amusement.

This is the rise and fall.

This is the story of Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime.

The Demon King and the Holy Knight.

“Let’s get started, shall we?” She whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be short. Im trying to figure the whole plot out but I cant promise you that this will have a happy ending.


End file.
